Allegory
by Itazura
Summary: Ch. 1- Jump's second infraction. (Not much of a summary but the story's still kind of... being inspired.)


**A/N:** Yep. I'm new. And I'm currently high on Extreme Amounts of Pixie Stix, so don't mind the Extreme Problems With the Fic. Constructive flames are welcome. [Email][1] or whatever if you have any ideas you want incorporated. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone in this fic. Tamora Pierce does. Please don't sue me, unless you really want to get into legal crap over my only possession of value which would happen to be my _ooooooooold_ computer. 

That being said, enjoy the story. 

------------------------------------------

"Jump!" 

"Dog!" 

"Aaargh!"   
"Aaargh!" 

Squire and cook were in a mad dash against each other in a quest to reach a one-eared black, white, and gray tatter of a dog. The cook was armed with a cleaver; the squire with a book. Both, red-faced with exertion, thundered down a corridor after the dog, who was trailing a length of sausage. 

Only a few feet ahead of them, a door opened slightly - a woman's head peeked out, no doubt distracted by the noise. The dog, Jump, made a full about-face and scampered into the room, only a string of half-chewed sausage indicating where he'd gone. Both of his pursuers couldn't turn as fast. In a valiant attempt to, they ran into each other and the half-open door. The cleaver was thrown clear to land with a clatter on the floor nearby. The book was nowhere to be seen. 

Thud. 

"By Mithros, I'll kill that mongrel!" 

"Wait!" 

Thud. 

In the mad scramble to right themselves, the cook and Keladry of Mindelan were both trying to get at the meat that led to Jump. Neither succeeded, as the trail was dragged hastily into the room after the dog. 

Daine the Wildmage blinked at both. 

"Hello." 

With that single word, Kel and the cook started their explanations. 

"It was on the floor, and--" 

"That sausage was expensive! And that mutt just grabbed it and ran off, he should be reduced to catmeat--" 

"You can't just chop him up! I'll pay for--" 

"Could you just be quiet a moment?" 

At Daine's request, silence suddenly fell in the hallway. Jump peered from around the wildmage's legs as the door was slowly pushed open completely. Kel and the cook moved aside, standing as they did and brushing themselves off. 

"Thank you. Whatever happened, I'd be glad to pay you for your losses." That was to the cook. When she turned to Kel, her eyes sparkled. "It might help also if you kept him out of trouble like this." 

"I warned her already what would happen if I could that mongrel stealing from my kitchens again!" 

"I'm sure you did. Here." Daine had produced a quartet of coppers and was holding them out to the cook. "For your troubles." The cook took them and, with a few muttered oaths, left, picking up his cleaver along the way. 

"That was fair foolish to let him steal them like that, Keladry." Daine crouched to pick up the dog, depositing him and the few leftover sausages he still held in Kel's arms. "I hope you'll come see me next time when you aren't being chased by a cleaver." A touch of a grin lit her face as she turned back into the room. Kel stared at the door for another few seconds before walking toward the stairs with a sigh, staring down at Jump and muttering something sounding like a a scolding lecture to the canine as she left. 

--------------------------------------- 

As soon as she came down from the last step, Neal greeted them. "I wonder how you can keep a dog that ugly from being slaughtered by that cook so many times." 

"Luck and money," she muttered, setting the canine down after he'd finished the last sausage with a stern reminder not to steal food. With a wag of his crooked tail, Jump disappeared down another corridor someplace. "I think if we weren't on Midwinter break now, that man would've just cleaved Jump to pieces right there in the hall. How'd you know he was about to be slaughtered anyway?" 

They ambled down the hall. "Who wouldn't know by now? He was bellowing louder than the Stump. I'm surprised the walls didn't collapse." He peered at her empty hands. "Didn't you have my book earlier?" When Kel stared blankly at him, he elucidated, "Ethical Contrasts of the North and South. You said you needed it to--" 

He broke off as Kel clapped her hands over her mouth, turning to go run back up the stairs. She returned a few moments later, book in hand. As he extended his hand, she tossed it to him with a shrug. "Sorry if it has a few tears or anything. He was waving that cleaver pretty hard." 

"Whatever. Hey, have you seen the newest court ladies? Especially that one from Legann?" Neal started on one of his dreamy-eyed descriptions. 

Kel rolled her eyes, tuning out the artful language her friend used to place his newest crush into imagery with plans to get some pole arms practice in her room later, and walked onward.

   [1]: mailto: itazurath@Hotmail.com



End file.
